Defectos
by Yuno G
Summary: La sociedad esta dividida en 2,personas frías y calientes, no se relacionan entre ellos,ni mucho menos se mezclan,sus diferencias dañarían a cada uno,Lucy es de ardiente personalidad,una de las fotógrafas mejor pagadas,Natsu es un profesor de universidad que puede congelar Egipto con la mirada,sin sentimientos sin fundamento, pero el destino no dejara que nada ni nadie los separe


¿No creen que seria genial si la humanidad fuera una sola? En mas del sentido literal. Si no hubiera diferencia de razas, ni genero, la edad no importara para tener la capacidad de hablar ante la sociedad. Que nadie tuviera complejos sobre su cuerpo y/o personalidad.

Pero seria demasiado perfecto ¿No es así? Si nuestra humanidad no hubiera sido dividida en dos, a tal punto en que los humanos ya no se entenderían entre si. Frio o Caliente. Antisocial o Extrovertido, Solitario o Sociable. Divididos por nuestras diferencias, cada país tiene una muralla invisible que nos separa, de nosotros y de ellos.

En este mundo no importa si eres blanco o negro, asiático o occidental, hombre o mujer, solo importa como naciste; como un frio o como un caliente.

La diferencia se nota desde lejos, los fríos son simples hombres, de personalidad no muy excéntrica, por no decir apagada. De hogares fríos, sin emociones exaltantes, con carencia de adrenalina. Siempre se cuestionan lo mismo al avanzar ¿En que podría mejorar mi vida? No hay amores de una noche, ni de un mes, mucho menos de vida. Se concentran en tener una raza fuerte e inteligente, sin que sus "emociones" afecten sus "decisiones". Por ello, esta raza es la que menos errores comete al avanzar, y sus profesiones son dominantes, como doctor o científico. No conocen la televisión ¿Para que tenerla si solo pierdes el tiempo?

Físicamente se diferencian por su pelo negro y un traje de corbata bien ajustada. Intentando no resaltar. En las farmacias y peluquerías solo venden el mismo tinte para el pelo; de color negro, otro color solo afectaría la "imagen" de su sociedad poniéndola como "desordenada" o "desconcentrada" con prioridades no contribuyentes a la mejora de esta era.

Los calientes por otro lado son seres humanos excéntricos, dramáticos, demasiado emocionales como para considerar que tienen una personalidad estable. De familias unidas y acogedoras. Impulsados por emociones para hacer lo que quieren. Aman con el corazón, y sus decisiones no están basadas por la lógica o el beneficio. Comen por comer, duermen por dormir, aman por amar, y vivan para hacer todo una y otra vez. Pensado solo en el presente, sin saber que consecuencias les deparara el futuro. Se piensa que su raza se encuentra en peligro de extinción por las devastadores consecuencias de sus elecciones, claro, esto seria un hecho si no se reprodujeran como conejos. Sus trabajos implican reflejos de emociones, como artistas o psicólogos

¿Físicamente? Son anormalmente aleatorios, cualquier cosa menos simple, cada uno destacando con su propio estilo, sin importar lo que los demás piensen, eso si, no lastimen su gran y prestigioso orgullo, sino el dolor no tardara en llegarles.

Quien iba a pensar que a pesar de sus diferencias las vidas de estas dos personas se unirían de la manera mas molesta e irritable posible, hasta llegar al punto en que separarse podría hacer que sus corazones con latidos diferentes se pararan por el dolor de la ausencia del otro.

Nadie es perfecto, pero eso no significa que vivamos en la imperfección, cada uno es perfecto a su propia manera, con sus perfectos defectos que hace la vida más animada, al mismo tiempo desgarrando nuestros nervios hasta el punto de la desesperación

Nuestra sociedad esta dividida en dos, en personas frías y calientes, de personalidades distintas con lugares distintos en el mundo. No se relacionan entre ellos, ni mucho menos se mezclan. Ya que sus diferencias dañarían a cada uno

Lucy es todo menos una chica "normal", con una ardiente personalidad, es una de las fotógrafas mejor pagadas de la sociedad, sus obras de arte logran transmitir emociones que te pueden afectar al punto en el que te hará reír o llorar. Su pasión por la fotografía la hará subir a lugares inadecuados y conocer personas diferentes.

Entre ellos esta Natsu, un profesor de universidad que podría congelar Egipto con su personalidad, alguien que actúa y piensa con la cabeza, y no deja que sentimientos sin fundamento interfieran con su vida.

Natsu y Lucy sienten todo menos aprecio el uno al otro, pero el destino no dejara que nada ni nadie los separe


End file.
